Tratos
by Alizee Carpoid
Summary: No era que no le gustara Castiel. Es que su propia vergüenza le impedía tomar ese paso. Entonces para librarse de ese problema se le ocurrió esa idea. "Te reto a que pases todos los exámenes con 10" "Acepto, pero si paso, tendremos sexo" "¡¿AH!" Semi-AU. Romance. Humor. Yaoi. Mi primer fic de este fandom :3
1. Tratos inesperados

**Disclaimer:** No, no, no lastimosamente Amour Sucre no me pertenece, pertenece a Chinomiko and Other's :I. Esto fue hecho para saciar la sucia mente pervertida de esta autora y no gana nada de nada con ello.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi = Amor entre chicos. Si no te gusta el género, te recomiendo que busques un fic que valla más con tus preferencias. Si es lo contrario, espero que disfrutes mi historia. Lemon en un futuro… Y otras cosas 8D

**Aclaraciones**

-Hablan los personajes-

- _Pensamientos idiotas, amorosos y pervertidos_ –

-**Sueños, canciones y/o recuerdos *Aunque no es seguro***-

* * *

_Producciones Alizee Carpoid C.A_

_Presenta_

**Tratos**

**Cap. 1: Tratos Inesperados**

* * *

-No jodas

-Vamos, será genial

-Ni de coña

-Vamos soldadito, ¿Cuál es tu miedo?

-Mi "miedo" es el hecho de hacer "eso" contigo, simple

-Un año y aun no lo hacemos ¿No quieres probar?

-N-no… ¡Deja de mirarme así, bastardo!

-Seré bastardo, pero soy el bastardo con el que sales y ¡Ah! ¿Debo recordarte que también tu novio?

-Imbécil

Se hallaban acostados en una cama matrimonial, dentro de la habitación de Castiel. Su padres habían salido de viaje y el, tan buen ser que es, había invitado a su –un poco idiota- novio Kentin a pasar la velada. En resumen, videojuegos – No tan al estilo de Armin- pizza, bromas por parte del pelirrojo y metidas de pata por el castaño. Todo bien hasta que a Castiel se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de llevar colgando como un saco de patatas a Kentin hasta su habitación, mientras este se retorcía como un pez fuera del agua para que lo liberara. Lo que agarro desprevenido realmente a Kentin fue cuando fue acostado en la cama de Castiel y este se acostó a su lado y simplemente dijo "Tengamos sexo".

Dios lo odiaba, muy profundamente

¡Vamos militar de pacotilla!, será genial, imagínatelo; Tu, yo, gimiendo, sudorosos, mi polla entrando en tu cul-¡Hey! – Grito con una sonrisa divertida Castiel, al ver como Kentin lo intentaba golpear con una almohada.

E-eres un d-descarado, pervertido, asqueroso… - Siguió diciendo eso mientras intentaba golpear con una almohada a un Castiel que se reía en su cara y portaba en su rostro un gran sonrojo. _Estúpido… ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarme eso?_ – Pensó bastante avergonzado el castaño.

Mientras él pensaba eso, Castiel comenzó a moverse. Tomo la almohada, la tiro a un lado, agarro el brazo del chico que profirió un grito de sorpresa y lo tumbo en la cama quedando el por encima. Dese allí Castiel podía apreciar muy bien la cara de vergüenza del chico y eso lo ponía a mil –Además de parecerle muy tierna, pero eso no lo diría jamás en voz alta –

Cuando vio que el chico dejaba de retorcerse buscando una salida de su agarre, este soltó su brazo y coloco sus manos a la altura del rostro del chico y acercándose unió sus labios con el chico quien volvió a saltar sorprendido para luego relajarse y comenzar a corresponder. Un buen rato estuvieron comiéndose cuando Castiel vio que el chico ya estaba lo suficientemente relajado para hablar, se separó de él, viendo como el chico fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada, claramente molesto. Esto fue suficiente para Castiel. Comenzó a reír escandalosamente mientras el castaño miraba hacia la dirección contraria, mucho más rojo que antes y claramente molesto.

Hasta que el cerebro de Kentin hizo un "click"

Oye imbécil – Llamó el castaño haciendo que Castiel parara de reír y lo mirara mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa – Te tengo un trato – Soltó de sopetón, haciendo que Castiel lo mirara entre serio y divertido.

¿Y que es, señorito militar? – Soltó burlón el pelirrojo.

Ignorando el insulto, Kentin respondió - Tú quieres hacerlo conmigo ¿Verdad? – Soltó inseguro el chico.

Pensé que eras más rápido, soldadito – Respondió burlón Castiel pero, al ver el ceño fruncido del chico se puso serio – Sí, quiero tener sexo contigo, o mejor dicho, que hagamos el amor – Le dijo con una sonrisa insinuante.

Kentin cerró los ojos y evitando golpearlo le dijo - Entonces, hagamos esto; Ya que los exámenes en Sweet Amoris se acercan y tú no eres precisamente una estrella en lo que notas se refiere…Te reto a que pases todos los exámenes con 10 – Soltó el castaño con una sonrisa burlona

Castiel estaba patidifuso. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? El chico lo había retado. Estaba entre sorprendido y orgulloso –Eso significaba que le había enseñado bien- _Así que…con 10 ¿No?_ – Sonrió de lado y dijo – Acepto

¿Ah? – Soltó Kentin bastante sorprendido. Esperaba que el chico declinara, de verdad que sí. Pero estábamos hablando de Castiel, él no se rendía tan fácil.

Que acepto soldado de honor, y para hacerlo más interesante ¿Qué te parece, si cuando yo pase los exámenes con 10, lo hacemos? – Soltó bastante arrogante el pelirrojo.

¡¿AH?! E-estás loco, ¡Jamás pasaras todos los exámenes con 10! ¡Y mucho menos lo haremos! – Grito muy sonrojado el castaño.

Que apoyo – Ironizo Castiel mientras rodaba los ojos – Pero haremos eso - Si yo los paso TODOS, tu y yo lo haremos cuando lo diga pero – Kentin presto MUCHA atención a ese pero – Si no lo hago, yo desisto de la idea ¿Te parece? – Termino diciendo con una sonrisa de lado.

Kentin lo pensó muy bien. Pero MUY bien. Y concluyo que no era mala idea, además, era imposible que él lo lograra sabiendo lo vago e irresponsable que era Castiel. Así que asintió, dándole a entender a Castiel que lo aceptaba. El aludido, sonrió con bastante maldad y procedió a seguir besándose con el chico.

_¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer?_ – Pensó bastante inseguro Kentin

* * *

**N/A:** Corto I know Pero necesario u_u Esta categoría necesita mas yaoi o_Ó So quise poner mi granito de arena y salió esto xD. No será muy largo pero tendrá lemon *-*

Dejen review's, me gustaría saber si les agrada la pareja tanto como a mi n.n

**Matta ne!**


	2. Recuerdos que torturan

**Holis :3**

No saben lo feliz que me hace ver que les gusta esta historia :'D Se que me he tardado, pero mi uni me tiene de nervios y ocupadisima, pueden intentar matarme pero saben si me matan, no tienen lemon 8D

Y ahora a contestar review's /.3./

**valeryescobarjackson: **Gracias por el review y pues aquí tienes la conti. ¡Disfrútala!

**Miku-Tsukyomi: **Muchas gracias por comentar. Pues si, aquí hace falta amor gay(?) y no el típico, por eso me dio por experimentar y pues salio esto. Gracias por las observaciones, se que no soy perfecta, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, si encuentras algún desliz en este cap, estaré contenta de que me lo hagas saber. Con respecto a la separación de las acciones pues, yo suelo dejar un pequeño espacio entre ellas pero al publicarlo esos espacios "desaparecen" asi que intentare hacer algo con respecto a eso.

**La muerte azul:** ¡A mi también me gusta que Castiel sea así! Porque, ¿Como seria un Castiel serio y sin humor? Bah, eso no va con el xD Tranquila aquí esta la conti, así que no te mates :'D Pues..lemon hard, me lo estoy pensando bien, ya que sera mi primer lemon pero haré lo que pueda, espero no decepcionarte.

**Taiyou No HikariSun: **¡No mueras xD! ¿Que tienen todas ustedes que quieren morir? x'D Pues tranquila, aquí tienes la conti y espero que la disfrutes.

**Alejandra:** Pues aquí esta su conti, espero que la disfrutes. Y si, un CastxKen es MUY raro, por eso me motive a escribir sobre ellos.

**koneko-chan:** Pues si es sexy, como la que lo escribio :v(?) Dios sigo pensando que todas ustedes son raras al colocar que se van a morir si no ven conti xD Pero en cierta forma me halaga~ (?)

**Arche: **Si hace falta yaoi por estos lares bella(?) pues bueno aqui esta la conti, ¡Disfrutala!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No, no, no lastimosamente Amour Sucre no me pertenece, pertenece a Chinomiko and Other's :I. Esto fue hecho para saciar la sucia mente pervertida de esta autora y no gana nada de nada con ello.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi = Amor entre chicos. Si no te gusta el género, te recomiendo que busques un fic que valla más con tus preferencias. Si es lo contrario, espero que disfrutes mi historia. Lemon en un futuro… Y otras cosas 8D

De nuevo gracias por los review's, favoritos y follow's. Me hacen muy feliz :'D

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

-Hablan los personajes-

- _Pensamientos idiotas, amorosos y pervertidos_ –

-**Sueños, canciones y/o recuerdos *Aunque no es seguro***-

* * *

_Producciones Alizee Carpoid C.A_

_Presenta_

**Tratos**

**Cap. 2: Recuerdos que torturan**

* * *

_Corre Kentin ¡CORRE! _ - Se animaba a sí mismo para correr más. Era este el momento en donde agradecía enormemente la instrucción militar que su padre le había obligado a seguir (1).

Atravesó el patio en largas zancadas para llegar rápidamente al gimnasio. Abrió las puertas del recinto para encontrarse con que estaba vacío. Mejor para el. _Bien Kentin, piensa, ¿Dónde te puedes esconder del degenerado de tu novio?_ – Pensó bastante agitado por la carrera. En ese momento, como si fuera por obra de Dios, vio que la sala donde eran guardados los materiales de gimnasia estaba abierta. Así que, con el corazón en puño, corrió hacia la sala, entro y cerro de un solo golpe. Retrocedió un par de pasos, para después dejarse caer en las colchas para hacer ejercicio y soltar un gran suspiro.

¿Desde cuándo él era una nena que se escondía y huía de los problemas? Pues antes de su cambio, sí que lo hacía, pero este no era el caso. Se suponía que él había cambiado. Entonces, volvía a la pregunta anterior; ¿Qué hacía escondiéndose? Pues creo que lo justo era empezar por el principio… ¿No?...

* * *

**Después de hacer el trato con Castiel, Kentin había sido echado del hogar del pelirrojo ya que, según este, con su cara linda y trasero apetecible no podría concentrarse para los exámenes. 5 llaves de judo, 3 zapes y una patada en lugar sensible de los hombres, Kentin se fue con todo el glamour que un hombre militar se puede permitir, dejando a un Castiel agonizando en el suelo y con la posibilidad de no tener hijos en un futuro.**

**Pasado el fin de semana, todo volvió a la normalidad… dentro de lo que cabía. Nathaniel era el lamebotas de siempre, Lysandro volaba por las nubes y perdía su libreta, Armin se enviciaba más a cada momento por su PSP, Alexy corría de un lado a otro persiguiendo a chicos y Amber y su sequito seguían siendo el mismo trio de perras. En fin, todo igual, hasta que sonó el timbre y Kentin, como buen nene, fue a su clase. Claro que el no esperaba entrar y encontrar a su novio sentado a un lado de su pupitre con una libreta en mano.**

**_Estoy alucinando_ – Pensó sorprendido al ver a su novio soltar un gran bostezo. Allí fue cuando noto que sus ojos se veían hinchados y con ojeras debajo de ellos. Solo había una razón para que Castiel pasara la noche en vela y era algo que él sabía muy bien. El problema no era saberlo, sino creértelo. Porque si, al parecer, Castiel - Alias bipolar colorado, cabellos de menstruación y masoquista degenerado - se había pasado todo el fin de semana estudiando. Para muchos seria otra cosa, pero para Kentin no, el conocía muy bien la razón. Se sentó a su lado y, fiel a una costumbre, se giró y le dejo un beso en la mejilla que lo dejo con un leve sonrojo.**

**Era en este momento donde debía pasar una cosa muy familiar para todos los que se encontraban en el aula. Castiel le insinuaría que era una nena a Kentin. Este le respondería que no lo era y comenzaría a insultarlo, para acto seguido ser callado con un beso, en donde se veía lengua y todo, algo que sus compañeros ya se habían acostumbrados. El problema surgió cuando las chicas del salón –Y medio fujoshis- Iris, Kim, Melody y Violeta no vieron su ración del día. Se miraron entre ellas y comenzaron a chuchear sobre que podría haber pasado.**

**Mientras tanto un adormilado Castiel saludaba con la mano a Kentin, que quedo más que sorprendido por la acción de este. Vale, el no disfrutaba del todo tener que ser besado a la fuerza todas las mañanas (2), pero esto era… ¿Inusual? ¿De verdad podría a haber estado estudiando para cumplir el trato? Mejor pasar por tonto que por ignorante, así que, ni corto ni perezoso fue hablarle al pelirrojo.**

**Hey bastardo – le susurro y este volteo con una cara de malhumor - ¿Y esas ojeras que son? Acaso, ¿Estuviste masturbándote todo el fin de semana? – Le soltó burlón.**

**Ya quisieras tu que yo hiciera eso en frente de ti –Soltó con una sonrisa y Kentin no pudo evitar sonrojarse – Nah, para nada, estuve todo el fin de semana estudiando o, ¿Es que acaso se te olvido nuestro pequeño trato? – Le susurro bastante insinuante.**

**Con un tic en la ceja, Kentin respondió – Ya me imaginaba que no lo ibas a dejar pasar… -En ese momento se detuvo cuando vio pasar al Sr. Farres.**

**Muy bien chicos, como saben hoy comienzan las pruebas de este semestre y debo decirles que no son nada fáciles, así que les recomiendo que estudien. Ahora pasaremos hacer un pequeño repaso rápido para el primer examen que será más tarde – En ese momento Farres se dio la vuelta y comenzó a escribir un ejercicio en el pizarrón, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a elegir su primera víctima – Mmmmm, Sr. Castiel, ¿Podría pasar a resolverlo?**

**El pobre y adormilado Castiel chasqueo la lengua y se levantó a resolver un ejercicio. Era ese tipo de ejercicio que hacían que te partieras el coco resolviendo. Ni Nathaniel lo había logrado resolver cuando _paso_. Todos, sin excluir a Farres, abrieron la boca con asombro al ver que el vago, egocéntrico, malhumorado y casi peor alumno de la escuela Castiel, había logrado resolverlo. Nadie –excepto Kentin- se creía que lo hubiera resuelto. O bien él se volvió una combinación de Einstein con Hawking o simplemente el que estaba allí no era el vago malhumorado que todos conocían.**

**Luego del espectaculo dado por Castiel, todos se prepararon para realizar el examen que duraría una hora. Una hora después de sonido de hojas rasgándose, lapices raspando el papel y los susurros llenos de maldiciones de varios, el examen termino. Entregaron y salieron y, para muchos, fue como tomar un respiro. Pero para Kentin no lo fue. Ahora era que comenzaba su tortura. Dispuesto a saber el resultado de los exámenes, se quedo hasta que las notas fueron publicadas. Comenzó a revisarlas y para su estupefacción, vio que Nathaniel estaba de 2° lugar. "_Que extraño"- _pensó. Siguió subiendo hasta el primer lugar y fue imposible que no abriera la boca de la sorpresa. Por que Castiel ocupaba el primer lugar.**

**Primer Lugar**

**Primer Lugar**

**PRIMER LUGAR**

**Lo peor quizás, no fue eso. Lo peor fue cuando, de la nada, Castiel apareció, coloco su mano en su trasero, lo apretó y le susurro...**

**_"Y esto es solo el principio"_**

**Luego de eso, se volteo, le metió una patada y huyo. Los dias que le siguieron, lo evito lo mas que pudo y lo logro...hasta que llego el viernes, en donde se supone. se vería el final de su trato. Con miedo reviso las notas publicadas y el alma se le fue a los pies. Castiel, el muy cabrón, lo había logrado. Tenia un perfecto 10 en todas sus materias. **

**Y allí fue cuando empezó a huir**

* * *

Suspiro y se empezó a reprochar su huida tan... gay. Se supone que no debía huir pero, siendo sincero, si el se hubiera quedado en el pasillo, Castiel no habría tenido problemas en llevarlo a la pared y hacerlo suyo en pleno pasillo. Lo conocía tan bien que sabia que el era capaz de eso. _Bueno, al menos aquí estoy seguro - _Pensó tranquilo para acomodarse y echar una siesta

Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver a un Castiel malhumorado y con una sonrisa sádica en su boca. Sin dejar de sonreír, paso, cerro la puerta con llave y acorralo a Kentin contra la colcha y le susurro...

Es hora de cobrar Kentin

* * *

**(1)** Si Ken, todas amamos a tu padre por hacerte ir allí *3*

**(2)** Ja! ¡A mi no engañas! Tu quieres que te den duro contra el muro -3-

**N/A:** ¿Y que tal el cap? Vamos princesas, díganme su linda opinión, así me animo hacer un lemon completo y no un lime soso que capaz y las deje con ganas de mas xD

Y bueno si el mensaje subliminal de arriba no fue suficiente, pues si, este fic se acaba en el próximo cap. Sin mas que decirles, sino que tratare de no traerles la conti tan tarde.

Matta ne!


End file.
